Zero Laser
The Zero Laser is the Final Smash of Samus in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series from Brawl onwards. It is an extremely powerful blast of energy. Samus becomes able to use this technique only when she has destroyed a Smash Ball or filled her Final Smash Meter. Description Samus The blast is a highly unfocused stream of the blue-hot energy that comprises the normal Charge Beam. When launched, the beam travels across the current stage in a rather slow manner, creating a near inescapable blast. When in the process of firing, Samus can slowly sweep the beam up or down to hit targets who have decided to try and dodge the blast by jumping or by hanging onto a ledge. The beam creates a slight suction effect in the direction of the beam's trajectory that can draw falling targets towards the blast. Once caught in the blast, it is almost impossible for a target to escape until the energy forcibly launches him or her away, which usually proves fatal. Even after Samus has finished firing, the blast will continue to travel across a stage slowly and steadily until it moves off-camera. Once the beam has completely left the Arm Cannon, it can no longer be swept up or down. The Zero Laser does not appear in any Metroid games, but Gandrayda (in her Samus-G form) from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption fires a beam very similar to the Zero Laser, probably inspired by the Hyper Beam in Super Metroid. Though she becomes exhausted after using it, it does not cause her to become a "Zero Suit Samus-G". The Rhedogian from Metroid: Other M also fires a beam that is similar to the Zero Laser, except it is colored purple. Samus also can be seen firing a beam during the various loading screens in Metroid Prime Trilogy that is similar in appearance to the Zero Laser. In Brawl, the massive recoil from the blast overloads the Power Suit, which falls off and reveals Zero Suit Samus. In the 3DS and Wii U games, the Zero Laser is thinner and has a faster firing rate. It no longer causes Samus to become Zero Suit Samus, who is a separate character from Samus. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, energy is now discharged from the thrusters on Samus's back during a Zero Laser attack. Dark Samus Dark Samus, who has been upgraded from Assist Trophy to Echo Fighter, uses Phazon Laser as her Final Smash. It is functionally identical to the Zero Laser, with only aesthetic differences: it has a different name, she fires it one-handed, and its color scheme changes to black and blue. When the Zero Laser is fired, parts of the barrel on her Arm Cannon detach and open the cannon for the blast, re-attaching themselves when she finishes the attack. Electric currents noticeably pass through Dark Samus's body while she is firing the laser. She fires a similar beam during the final battle against her in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Zero Suit Samus In Ultimate, a variation of Zero Laser appears as Zero Suit Samus's new Final Smash, replacing Gunship from 3DS and Wii U. She dons her Power Suit once again and stands atop her Gunship behind the stage, firing the Zero Laser forward towards the stage. The laser finishes with a final blast before her Gunship disappears, and she drops back down. Strategic use The Zero Laser is easy to dodge when fired from a distance, so it is recommended to fire when targets are in close quarters. A near-foolproof strategy would be to launch the Zero Laser at a target who is cornered at a ledge, so in effect the blast will carry the target off-stage to his or her death. Speedy targets such as Sonic, Captain Falcon, or perhaps even another Zero Suit Samus will be able to dodge the blast by jumping behind Samus, but they can still be pulled into the blast if they come too close. Launching the Zero Laser and sweeping it up at an airborne target (preferably one that is falling after a second jump or an Up-Special) is a sound strategy if the target proves too quick to hit. Once the blast eliminates the target's landing options, he or she will have no choice but to fall into the blast. In short, the key to using the sluggish Zero Laser is to present a target with no options of escape. The only unavoidable disadvantage is that the move can be dodged if the opponent gets behind Samus. On large stages, it is possible for the opponent to get away by hiding on a lower or higher platform and thereby avoid the attack. Thus, the best time to use the Zero Laser is if the target is paralyzed or is directly in front of Samus. Reckless firing should be avoided, as Samus will be momentarily vulnerable after firing. The Zero Laser can be fired in the air, but one should be take care not to activate it whilst airborne over a bottomless pit or over the ledge of the map, as after the laser is fired Samus will continue to fall slowly towards her death throughout the entire duration of the Zero Suit transformation. Recoil Exclusively in Brawl, once the blast has completely left the Arm Cannon, Samus will lose her armor and continue to fight as Zero Suit Samus. Pieces of the Power Suit remain scattered at her feet and can be used as throwing items. In this form, Samus is very fast and agile, giving the player a sound alternative to using Samus with the Power Suit. Zero Suit Samus must acquire a "Smash Ball" to use "Power Suit Samus", the Final Smash technique that restores her armor. However, if a player would rather stay in this quick and agile form, "Smash Balls" should be avoided. The downside to fighting in the Zero Suit is that Samus is much lighter, and thus more vulnerable to being knocked off the stage. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Official Game Guide'' "Samus charges up and fires her giant Zero Laser at all opponents. She can aim it up or down a bit while firing. This attack also has a vacuum effect, pulling in players around Samus and bringing them into the laser beam. Opponents who are immediately in front of the Samus receive a little bit of extra damage during the startup of the beam. Range-wise, it has no problem crossing Gerudo Valley, so you won’t have any issues using it on other stages. Overall, it has great range, damage, and KO potential for opponents with some damage who are near the side of a stage." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "Samus's Final Smash. The beam emerging from her Arm Cannon is dreadfully powerful and causes great damage to enemies. The beam travels slowly but can be swept up and down. The recoil of the beam is so great that it tears off her Power Suit, revealing Zero Suit Samus. The pieces of her armor can be picked up and thrown as weapons." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Trophy "Samus unleashes a massive, long-range beam from her Arm Cannon as her Final Smash. Fighters on the edge of the beam will be drawn in, taking more and more damage. The sheer power of this weapon makes it tough to aim once it's firing, but it's possible to adjust the beam up and down." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' ;04 SAMUS :Zero Laser :"Samus unleashes a massive, long-range beam. You can angle the beam up or down while firing. Fighters are drawn to the center, and the attack repeatedly hits any foes caught in its blast." ;04ε DARK SAMUS :Phazon Laser :"Dark Samus unleashes a massive, long-range beam. You can angle the beam up or down while firing. Fighters are drawn to the center, and the attack repeatedly hits any foes caught in its blast." ;29 ZERO SUIT SAMUS :Zero Laser :"Zero Suit Samus leaps to her Gunship and, donning her Power Suit, takes aim using a targeting reticle. Once fired, the laser hits consecutively and deals major damage. It finishes with one last energy blast that launches opponents." Tips ;Zero Laser (Final Smash) Samus:"Before the laser fires, it'll pull in nearby fighters a little bit. While the laser is firing, you can change the firing angle by tilting the control stick up or down." ;Zero Laser (Final Smash) Suit Samus:"The laser gradually gains power and lets out a powerful burst at the end. Pay close attention to the way the reticle looks to judge when power has fully charged." ;Zero Laser Controls (Final Smash) Suit Samus:"The reticle moves faster prior to the laser firing, so first decide where you want to aim it. For the last shot, the sight grows slightly larger." ;Phazon Laser (Final Smash):"Unleash an enormous laser beam that goes through the stage. You can change the angle of the beam with the control stick. The beam will repeatedly hit opponents caught in its blast." Gallery Image:Samus SSBB5.jpg|Samus charging her Final Smash, Zero Laser. Image:Samus SSBB6.jpg|Samus releases the Zero Laser. Image:Samus SSBB7.jpg|Samus' Power Suit falls off, revealing Zero Suit Samus. File:Samus-G_beam.png|Very similar beam used by Samus-G. SSB3DS Samus Zero Laser.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' File:Zero Laser.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' File:Samus SSB4U intro Zero Laser configuration.png|One of Samus's taunts in Brawl and 3DS and Wii U where she poses with the Zero Laser configuration. File:SSBU Zero Suit Samus Gunship Final Smash use Power Suit to fire laser.png|Zero Suit Samus prepares her Zero Laser in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate File:SSBU Zero Suit Samus Gunship Final Smash Zero Laser.png|Zero Suit Samus's Zero Laser See Also *Zero Suit Samus *Power Suit Samus *Gunship (Final Smash) ru:Нулевой Лазер Category:Beams Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies Category:Unchargable Beams Category:Special Actions Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus